Thinking
by Blonde Pickle Mule
Summary: Luna loves to think. Sometimes her ideas are pretty wild, but isn't that why we all love her so much?


**Hola! This a little story for the Hogwarts Online prompt of the day. It was thinking. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Luna was good at it was thinking.

While everyone thought that she was just plain odd, curled up in the corner with her head in the Quibbler, Luna was thinking about the endless possibilities of the world around her. Her dad had always said she took after her mum in that respect, always wanting to try out something new.

Luna thought that this was why she had been put into Ravenclaw, although the Hat hadn't really been that informative. Every day she came up with something new, something wonderful. Her ideas didn't always make sense of course, but that was the beauty in them.

Lately, her train of thought had been focused on spells. There were lots of spells, yes, but Luna wasn't satisfied. There should be so many more. The one spell that Luna was very adamant should exist was a Nargle Revealing Spell. Nargles were very annoying and it would help many people a great deal if you could see them. It would also prove that they existed. She might not show it, but Luna got very frustrated when people didn't believe in the existance of things. Narrow-mindedness never got you anywhere and Luna was strongly opposed to it. Unless there was proof it didn't exist, people should believe in it. Not the other way around.

Tapping the side of her chin thoughtfully, Luna began to doodle on the parchment in front of her. It was all very well thinking about creating a spell, but a very different matter actually doing it. She had no idea what she was doing and no idea where to start. She was determined, but even determination needs a little help. So humming quietly to herself, Luna picked up a few books from the shelves in the Ravenclaw common room and began to flick through them, marking pages that had some kind of significance. Many people gave her odd looks as she hummed Beethoven's 9th symphony but Luna was totally oblivious, lost in the book before her.

A couple of hours later she was still in the same position, but this time she had reached the back cover of the book and now began to go through the marked pages. The theory was, that if you found two of the right spells and sort of merged them, the spell that you were looking for would be the result. At least, that was how it was meant to work.

Marking a few combinations down on parchment, Luna paused at a very complicated looking spell which she didn't really understand. It was written in Latin and while Luna knew a little of this, the writing was old and many of the words were complex.

Smiling serenely, she went for the easier option and found her translator spell. The result fair made Luna grin. It was a long detailed spell on how to banish Nargles and was exactly what Luna needed to complete the other half of the Revealing spell. Not to mention it held more proof for the "Nargles Exist" idea that she told everyone.

Thinking hard again, Luna supposed that if she reversed the incantation of the Banishing Spell, then maybe it would summon the Nargles. And then combining it with the "Revealing all things Hidden" spell she'd found it would fit her idea quite nicely.

With all the nessicary ingredients for her spell, Luna ambled off in the direction of the Room of Requirement so she could practise. The hallways were fairly empty so Luna began to sing without any fear of interruption. She had a fair voice although it was a little bit vague and it echoed in front of her as she reached the right corridor.

Pacing three times in front of the familiar stretch of wall Luna skipped into a room filled with cushions and tables piled with books.  
Placing her notes on a table Luna took her wand from behind her ear, and gurdyroot earrings swinging wildly walked into the middle of the training floor.

With any luck this would actually work and nobody would be able to pretend Nargles weren't real.  
Raising her wand confidently Luna read out the incantation. "Nargelous Suonogeb Revealeous." It had taken Luna a long time to figure out the pronuctiation of the spell and she wasn't at all sure it would work, but if she had learnt anything from her mother it was to sound like you knew what you were doing. Zara Lovegood had always dived headfirst into everything bue had always been confident about it, even if it turned out to be wrong.

That was why she went ahead with her last experiment even though many told her it was dangerous. Sometimes Luna wondered if this proved the theory that she should go _against _her Mother's advice, but then her other half would argue that it had worked every other time, just not that once. And Luna being Luna listened to the not-so-logical part of her logic. If that even worked.

In this case however, whatever advice she'd taken it payed off. Distinct shapes blurred into focus about Luna's head and finally settled on ugly little fairy creautes with horns and wings that were swarming towards her ears. A wide grin spread across Luna's face and she said the Banishing spell with a gleeful tone to her voice.

Nargles did indeed exist.

And through thinking, Luna had proved it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my little One-Shot through Luna's point of view. She's actually rather fun to write as, I'll have to do it again some time I think...**


End file.
